Red Velvet
center|150px Red Velvet ' (Hangul: 레드벨벳) — południowokoreański girlsband utworzony w 2014 roku przez SM Entertainment. Pierwotnie składał się z czterech członkiń: Irene, Seulgi, Wendy i Joy. Yeri została przyjęta do zespołu w marcu 2015 roku. ~Znaczenie nazwy zespołu Red Velvet ma symbolizować połączenie kobiecego seksapilu (Red) widzianego w "''Automatic" oraz "Be Natural" i kobiecej delikatności (Velvet) widzianej w teledyskach do'' "Happiness" i ''"Ice Cream Cake". ~Członkinie '''Ireneright|180px : Prawdziwe imię - Bae Joo-hyun : Pozycja w zespole - lider, główny raper, prowadzący tancerz, wokal, visual, twarz grupy : Data urodzenia - 29 marca 1991 : Kolor - różowy : Instagram: renebaebae ---- Seulgiright|180px : Prawdziwe imię - Kang Seul-gi : Pozycja w zespole - główny tancerz, prowadzący wokal : Data urodzenia - 10 lutego 1994 : Kolor - pomarańczowy/żółty : Instagram: hi_sseulgi ---- Wendyright|180px : Prawdziwe imię - Son Seung-wan : Pozycja w zespole - główny wokal : Data urodzenia - 21 lutego 1994 : Kolor - niebieski ---- Joyright|180px : Prawdziwe imię - Park Soo-young : Pozycja w zespole - prowadzący raper, wokal : Data urodzenia - 3 września 1996 : Kolor - zielony : Instagram: _imyour_joy ---- Yeriright|175x175px : Prawdziwe imię - Kim Ye-rim : Pozycja w zespole - maknae, raper, wokal : Data urodzenia - 5 marca 1999 : Kolor - fioletowy : Instagram: yerimiese ---- ~Objaśnienie "kolorów" Podczas promocji z "Happiness" każda z członkiń miała zafarbowane końcówki włosów na konkretny kolor. ~Historia 'Predebiut i początki kariery' Do wytwórni pierwsza została przyjęta Seulgi w 2007, następną była Irene, która po castingu w 2009, dołączyła do SM. Wendy została odkryta podczas SM Global Audition 2012 w Kanadzie, a Joy w Seulu (również podczas SM Global Audition 2012). Na oficjalnym koncie SM Entertainment na YouTube, zostało opublikowanych kilka filmów przedstawiających Irene, Seulgi i Wendy jako część S.M. Rookies. Pojawiały się plotki, że miały zadebiutować razem jako zespół w lipcu 2014, co zostało później potwierdzone przez wytwórnie. Po dodaniu Joy tworzyły czteroosobową grupę o nazwie "Red Velvet". '2014, "''Happiness" i "Be Natural" Oficjalny debiut sceniczny Red Velvet odbył się w Music Bank, ''1 sierpnia 2014 roku. Ich debiutancki album "Happiness" został zrealizowany 4 sierpnia. Utwór został zakwalifikowany jako urban Europop z mocnym wydźwiękiem i afrykańskim, plemiennym rytmem. Stara wersja teledysku osiągnęła ponad 2 miliony wyświetleń w 24 godziny od publikacji, lecz zaraz po tym, została usunięta (w związku z kontrowersyjnymi fragmentami) i zastąpiona poprawioną wersją. Był to drugi najczęściej wyświetlany K-Popowy teledysk w sierpniu 2014. "''Happiness" zajęło piąte miejsce na Gaon Singles Chart. ''Podczas kręcenia teledysku do "''Happiness" można było zobaczyć Yeri. 13 października 2014 zrealizowany został kolejny singiel, "Be Natural". Był on remakiem piosenki S.E.S (pierwszego girlsbandu SM Ent.) o tym samym tytule. Grupa rozpoczęła promocję od występu w M! Countdown, ''9 października 2014 roku. Tego samego dnia wydany został teledysk wyreżyserowany przez Shim Jaewon'a, który pracował również z Kyle Hanagami do "''Be Natural". Teledysk przedstawia choreografię użytą w Pre-debutowym filmie SM Rookies z udziałem Irene i Seulgi. "Be Natural" powstało z pomocą Taeyonga (NCT) który otrzymał własną partię w utworze. '2015, "''Ice Cream Cake" i nowa członkini - Yeri 11 marca 2015 roku SM Entertainment ogłosiło, że pierwszy album grupy będzie nosił nazwę "Ice Cream Cake" i zostanie zrealizowany 15 marca 2015 roku. Tego samego dnia zostało wydane wideo, w którym po raz pierwszy można było zobaczyć Yeri, dotychczas będącą członkinią SM Rookies, tak samo ''jak Seulgi, Wendy i Irene. Teledysk do "Automatic", wydany 14 marca 2014 roku, był pierwszym, oficjalnym występem Yeri jako członkini Red Velvet. Grupa zaczęła promocję albumu w programach muzycznych 19 marca, a także w ''Ice Cream TV, programie emitowanym na Naver Music, prowadzonym przez Minho z Shinee. 15 marca ogłoszono, że zespół będzie promował się dwiema piosenkami, "Automatic" oraz "Ice Cream Cake". W tym samym dniu został wydany teledysk do "Ice Cream Cake". Już w pierwszym tygodniu album zajął wysokie miejsce na notowaniu Gaon's Weekly Album Sales Chart, a także drugie miejsce na Billboard's World Albums Chart. Piosenka "Ice Cream Cake" uplasowała się także na trzecim miejscu Billboard's World Digital Songs Chart, natomiast "Automatic" znalzło się na dziewiątym miejscu. 27 marca 2015 roku w Music Bank grupa zdobyła swoją pierwszą nagrodę. ~Dyskografia Albumy * Ice Cream Cake (2015) * The Red (2015) * The Velvet (2016) * Russian Roulete (2016) * Rookie (2017) * The Red Summer (2017) * Perfect Velvet (2017) * The Perfect Red Velvet (2018) * #Cookie Jar (2018) * Summer Magic (2018) * Really Bad Boy (RBB) (2018) * Sappy (2019) * The ReVe Festival: Day 1 (2019) * The ReVe Festival: Day 2 Single * Happiness (2014) * Be Natural (2014) * Ice Cream Cake (2015) * Automatic (2015) * Dumb Dumb (2015) * Wish tree (2015) * One of these nights (2016) ~Ciekawostki Irene= #Jej grupa krwi to A #Ma 1,62 wzrostu #Jej ulubiony kolor to różowy #Jest skromna i nieśmiała #Jej ulubioną artystką jest BoA #Była znaną ulzzang z Daegu |-|Seulgi= #Jej grupa krwi to A #Ma 1,68 wzrostu #Jej ulubionym kolorem jest pomarańczowy #Potrafi grać na gitarze #Ma starszego brata #Jej wzorem jest Beyonce |-|Wendy= #Jej grupa krwi to 0 #Ma 1,55 wzrostu #Bardzo lubi kolor niebieski #Posiada angielskie i koreańskie imię #Potrfai grać na gitarze i na flecie #W zespole jest "mamą" i najlepiej gotuje |-|Joy= #Jej grupa krwi to A #Ma 1,68 wzrostu #Lubi kolor zielony #Jej specjalnością jest aegyo i trot #Jej pseudonim pochodzi od jej charakteru ("Joy" znaczy "Radość") #Zespół twierdzi, że Joy zachowuje się czasem jak dziecko |-|Yeri= #Jej grupa krwi to 0 #Ma 1,55 wzrostu #Jej ulubiony kolor to fioletowy #Jest fanką Hello Kitty #To ona kroiła tort w teledysku do "Ice Cream Cake" #Została MC w programie Music Core ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | Ciekawostki Kpop Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły żeńskie Kategoria:Debiut 2014 Kategoria:SM Entertainment